Reminiscing
by Houjun Sama
Summary: On a quiet morning, memories of the past reach each of the Suzaku Warriors. Tasuki and tuna? Taiitsukun and rocks? R&R!
1. Opening

Disclaimer: I own a few pennies but not Fushigi Yuugi. If you're gonna sue me, you're not getting a heck of a lot. So save your time.  
  
It was an early morning in the palace at Konan. The Seven Seishi were gathered around the table, eating what breakfast Miaka didn't touch on her earlier rampage. She and Tamahome were out at the market for the day, buying who knew what. Already, they were beginning to feel the absence of the normal insane yelling and conversations that went on.  
Nuriko sighed and began pouring everyone a fresh cup of tea.  
"It's weird but this feels like a normal life now," he said musingly, "We've been here for almost a year now, and already it's as if we've known each other forever." Chiriko nodded.  
"It seems so long ago that I was studying for the government exams," he mumbled in between bites of a hard roll.  
"Our lives probably were all a lot different," Nuriko muttered. There was an elongated period of silence around the table as each began thinking of what had happened before the whole Priestess of Suzaku incident. 


	2. Chichiri's Memory

Chichiri looked down at the steam furling from his tea, and thought about when he had first came upon his own talent.....  
  
It had been almost a year since Chichiri had arrived at Mount Taikiyokou. Taiitsu-kun, the old woman who had taken him in, turned out to be a powerful sorceress with a bad attitude. Although she mainly had kept Chichiri as an assistant (tending the home, cleaning, caring for Nyan-Nyan etc.) she began to notice his maturity. It had been a rainy fall day when she summoned him to her chambers to ask him about physical training.  
"...you do know that you are a Suzaku Warrior, do you not?" she asked him. He nodded his response.  
"Well the Priestess needs seven guardians fit to protect her. Have you mastered any-TAKE THAT STUPIDMASK OFF! I NEED TO SEE SOMEONE WHEN I'M SPEAKING!" Chichiri jumped in shock, and scrambled to remove the paper mask from his face.  
"That's better," Taiitsu-kun mumbled, "As I was saying, have you mastered any abilities, or found any talents that are exceedingly powerful?" Chichiri shook his head.  
"SPEAK YOUR RESPONSE!" she screamed at him. He jumped again.  
"Ah well.....no....not that I know of," he said shakily.  
"Hm....I've been wondering about this myself," she continued, "Maybe this means your talent is not one that lies at the surface, unlike strength, martial arts, or swordsmanship. This talent could possibly involve a greater understanding......maybe even chi related....." Chichiri looked away. If his talent was chi then......how could this be possible? His own chi was weak.....he was sure of it. If it had been stronger he would have been able to save......  
"Stop thinking those thoughts," Taiitsu-kun ordered. Chichiri looked back at her.  
"Self-pity is your flaw. You hide your true self to protect others from something you only think will frighten them off. You have to live in the present, not the past. If you do this, you will find a confidence you never knew existed," she said. Somehow, her words struck him.  
"Go get some rest. Meet me near the foot of the mountain tomorrow at sunrise. We'll see if this power of yours really exists. Otherwise, you'll be useless to the Priestess and her other companions," Taiitsu-kun stated. Chichiri bowed and left.  
  
A small bird cried outside his bedroom window. Mm......the sun must be up, he thought to himself, rolling onto his back. His lone eye flew open. Sun?! Up?!  
"AAAAAIIIEEE! I'M LATE!" he yelled, racing out of bed and hurrying to get ready. It took a full half hour to get down the mountain in a hurry, minus the several trips, slips, and near-death-rocks he came across. After an eternity, he met Taiitsu-kun at the base.  
"Sorry.......I......I......I overslept-"  
"Being on time is something you need to master as well," she snapped, "Just get over here." Chichiri stumbled over another rock, and ran over to Taiitsu-kun. She looked him square in the eye.  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
"T-twenty," he mumbled.  
"Someone your age shouldn't be so klutzy," she snorted, "Now, do stand down a way, directly in front of me." Stupid old bag, he thought to himself.  
"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled to his back. He turned around and faced his "master". Several rocks floated up near her ears.  
"Now, I will be sending these rocks your way. Do all you can to stop them, but not with your hands or feet. Use your mind," she instructed. Chichiri blinked. Had he heard her right? Was she throwing ROCKS at him?? Well this was going to hurt.........  
"Wait! ......what?" he yelled from his position.  
"READY?" she roared. He was never ready!!  
"Taiitsu-kun, wait! I think we need to discuss this before-" A rock whizzed past this ear.  
"TAIITSU-KUN!" he yelled. One hit him smack on the arm.  
"Concentrate!" she yelled.  
"I......I can't!" he yelled back, as one rock hit his foot and the other hit his leg.  
"AAAHHH!" he screamed, barely dodging four particularly fast ones.  
"Use your BRAIN not yourself!" she yelled.  
"I COULD IF I WASN'T BEING BOMBARDED BY FLYING OBJECTS!!!" he roared.  
  
What to do? -WHIZZ He couldn't possibly think at a time like this..... -WOOSH If I stand here much longer, I'll get seriously hurt, he thought -WHAM ...ow.... She's crazy.....using my brain....who could do that? -WOOSH Whoa that was a close one, oh gods...... Here comes a big one...... What do I do?? Jump over it?  
"TAIITSU-KUN!" he yelled, "This one is huge! You should stop it.....NOW!" It's yards from my face! I'll be turned to bloody pulp! Concentrate......on what?? Suzaku, help me!  
  
An intense concentration flooded his mind......  
  
Chichiri winced and waited to be sent to his death, when after a few minutes, he didn't feel anything. Opening his eye, he saw the rock was only a foot or so from his face. Suddenly, Taiitsu-kun filled that gap with herself.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Chichiri, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"  
"Oh shut up," said Taiitsu-kun. She backed away to show the rock.  
"You see this?" she asked, "You stopped this yourself." Chichiri's jaw dropped.  
"I did?" he asked. Taiitsu-kun nodded.  
"I'm guessing you prayed, and your prayer got answered with a surge of strength toward your gift, something only Celestial Warriors can do. Your gift is obviously chi and magic," she said.  
"Yes, that's exactly what happened," he said.  
"What you need to do is harness that strength so you can use it regularly. THEN you will be fit to protect the Priestess. For now, you've got the day to yourself. I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow. Oh, and be on time. You did good," she said, floating off. Chichiri walked over to the rock suspended in midair.  
"You hear that?" he jeered at the rock, "I did GOOD. Well too bad for you. Guess you're not going to be hitting my face after all. Aww......is the big rock ASHAMED of himself? Can't beat Houjun! Houjun has a SEISHI TALENT! Unlike you....."  
"CUT THAT OUT!" yelled Taiitsu-kun from somewhere on the mountainside. Chichiri stood up straight and snapped out of the "macho" mood. The rock fell and landed on his foot.  
"OW!" he yelled, shoving it off and frowning at it.  
  
He slowly climbed back up the mountain, making sure he didn't fall and kill himself now that he felt he was good for at least SOMETHING....... 


	3. Tasuki's Memory

As Nuriko served the tea, Tasuki's chopsticks slyly left his own dish, and headed towards the last piece of seasoned egg on the purple-haired warrior's plate. Quick as lightning he snatched it, and immediately returned to his own plate. Nuriko swung around.  
"What did you just do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Nuttin," mumbled Tasuki, quickly trying to choke down the egg. Nuriko crossed his arms.  
"Oh really. Then why does my plate look emptier than it did before?" he questioned menacingly. Tasuki shrugged.  
"I dunno," he said, "Maybe 's because you ATE some of it?" Nuriko rolled his eyes, and went back to pouring refills. Wooh, close one, thought Tasuki. His 'impeccable' stealing skills had all be taught back at Mount Reikaku, where his gang still lived. Kouji was their leader now. It had been so long ago, but he still remembered first arriving at that very mountain.......  
  
It had been a cold winter that year in Koshu Taito. Heat was a scarcity between the week and feeble houses. Not the best time for a 9 year old to be running from home. A young Tasuki wandered the snowy streets, going nowhere but leaving from somewhere.  
"Bakayaro family," he muttered under his breath, "Bakayaro mom. Bakayaro sisters. Why d' they always have t' pick on me jus' because I'm youngest? Why did mom have to have five girls an' one boy? They're all bakas!!" Tasuki stopped, and looked around. Where was he? Koshu Taito's lights were twinkles behind him, and ahead there was nothing but darkness. Trees covered in snow loomed above him, and suddenly it seemed very quiet.  
"Where is this?" he asked himself, turning every which way. An owl hooted a loud response.  
"AAAAHHH!" he screamed, toppling over a fallen tree branch. Nervously, he looked up, but saw nothing. Suddenly, he could hear a pair of feet crunching through the snow. Afraid, he tried to get up, but twigs from the branch had caught his pant legs. Someone picked him up by his cloak, tearing his pants in the process.  
"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled, trying to swipe at his captors. One of them laughed.  
"Doesn' look like there'll be much loot on this one," one man said. Tasuki found the man's arm, and quickly tried to chew it off.  
"OW! What d' you have?? FANGS?? You lil punk, watch it!! You know what we d' to violent people like you?? We-"  
"Fiesty, ain't he?" another man asked, "Is his family out here? Or is he alone?"  
"Probably alon'," the first man said, cradling his arm, "We'd have heard somethin' else by now."  
"Heh. So yer a runaway?" the second man asked, "Howabouts we take you back wit' us to see the Chief? I think he'd have a use fer a brat like you."  
"PUT ME DOWN! I DON' WANNA GO NOWHERE WITH YOU.......CREEPS!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! HEY!!! YOU-" A cloth was shoved over Tasuki's head.  
"Shuttup," one of the men said. The two trudged back through the snow. Back up the rest of Mount Reikaku.  
  
There was a thump as Tasuki was slung to the ground in front of the Chief.  
"What have we here?" the Chief asked, "Loot? Gold? Jewels? Sake?"  
"ONCE I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GONNA KICK YER STUPID A-" Startled, the Chief jumped back a little.  
"I didn't know sake talked! Maybe it's finally gotten to me after all these years......" he exclaimed. One of the captors lifted the cloth off of Tasuki's head. Immediately he stopped struggling, and glanced around, trying to reorient himself.  
"Heyyyyyyy," he muttered, "This looks like a bandit hideout. Where am I?"  
"A bandit hideout," the Chief said bluntly.  
"Chief, we founds him at th' base of th' Mountain. He's probably one of th' people from Koshu Taito. Koshu residents are usually strong types. This one could be of use to us. We could train 'im to be one of our finest, sir," the second captor said.  
"Hmmmmm," the Chief contemplated, "That sounds like a good plan. We'll wait a few days to see if your family comes to get you. If not, we'll train you Reikaku style. For now, you can be our little hostage. Your clothes reflect that of a middle-class family. Thus, you must have something valuable back home. We'll keep you until mummy calls......for a price!!"  
"OH YEAH?" asked Tasuki, standing up, "WELL THAT'S WHAT YER THINKING! You think yer soooooooooooo tough! WELL YOU HAVEN'T MET KOU SHUNU OF KOSHU TAITO!!"  
"You're right, I haven't met him," the Chief smirked, "Though he does sound appealing. Is he your father?"  
"NO," barked Tasuki, "He's ME!" Suddenly, the hideout erupted with laughter. Tasuki, trying to keep a tough pose, allowed himself to look questioningly about the room.  
"What?" he asked the roaring Chief. It calmed down. The Chief wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.  
"You think YOU, a young boy, could defeat any one of us bandits? We're one of the strongest gangs around!! I'd like to see you try!" laughed the Chief. Tasuki sized up the bandits, and came to realization that he probably would never be able to beat any one of them.  
"Yeah....I could do it. I'm jus' tired right now, so I can't. Maybe in a few days," he said quietly. The Chief let out another roar of laughter.  
"We'll see," he said in-between breaths.  
  
Three days past and none of the Shunu family came around Mount Reikaku searching for their lost son. Tasuki hadn't felt any immediate loss, since he had run away from the home in the first place. The Chief resided to teach him the "Reikaku Way" or whatever that was. He was treated normally, as if he were boarding in any kind villager's home. Despite for the fact that there were tons of men everywhere, and the occasional woman brought to the Chief's room, there really wasn't much to see. Except when captures were brought in. It was then that the mood got a little exciting. Raids were the best. Tasuki longed to join the bandits in one of them, but according to the Chief, he was still too young. Being 11 now, he had learned a great deal about stealing. His first assignment had been a few months earlier, and instead of succeeding he got caught by his victim. There was a lot of explaining involved in that one. A few days earlier, Tasuki had snuck into the main room to look at the Chief's prized weapon, the iron tessen. It was said that this weapon could spew fire on command, but only the Chief knew that specific command. Tasuki itched to try it out. It looked so.....for lack of a better word....COOL! It was on a cold, drafty night that the Chief had caught Tasuki looking at the iron tessen once again.  
"A lot of people want that," the Chief whispered, quietly sneaking behind Tasuki. He jumped, but tried not to show his sudden nervousness.  
"Someday," Tasuki muttered, "Someday I'll b' the one usin' that." The Chief chuckled.  
"Maybe I should teach someone to use this," the Chief mused, "After all, once I'm gone, someone will have to wield it, right?" Tasuki nodded eagerly. The Chief picked up the tessen. It was said to be one of the heaviest weapons to use, as well. One really needed some muscle to hold it up, much less swing it through the air. The Chief handed it to Tasuki.  
"Here, you try holding it," he coaxed. Tasuki grasped hold of the bandaged handle, and the Chief let go. With a sudden THUNK, the tessen was on the floor and Tasuki was working hard to pull it up again.  
"Erg," he struggled, "I....I can get it up. Jus' gimme a second." A strange, warm red light glittered on Tasuki's arms. The symbol "Yoku" appeared brightly on his forearm, and for a second, Tasuki was able to lift the tessen up a few inches. He had it almost waist length when the symbol disappeared, and the iron object was back on the floor.  
"Yeah well someday," he muttered, "Someday I'll hold it up." The Chief nodded, and decided he would teach Tasuki the ways of the tessen. After all, he was a Suzaku Warrior, wasn't he? It would be amusing to see one of the greatest bandit weapons in action against the evils the Priestess of Suzaku faced..... 


	4. Chiriko's Memory

Tasuki was about to reach for a piece of tuna that was on Nuriko's plate, when Nuriko turned around quickly and swiped the chopsticks.  
"It WAS you," he said, "That egg was my favorite!!!"  
"It was jus' sittin' there!!" argued Tasuki, "If it was yer favorite, then why didn' you EAT it already??"  
"I was saving the best for last!!!" said Nuriko, "That's what people usually do when they've got something they like on their plate!!"  
"Yeah well th' egg was gettin cold sittin' there all by itself," mumbled Tasuki, "It needed someone t' cheer it up!!" Nuriko sighed.  
"You are hopeless," he murmured. Chiriko watched the two bicker from across the table. It was always fun to see something like this go on, even if it wasn't for the best cause. But Nuriko and Tasuki always faught over the simplest things, which made it amusing to see. Chiriko sipped his tea slowly. He had never experienced fun or family like this back home. His mother and brother were always coaxing him to study more, and since he loved it, that's what he usually did. It was his gift to the Miko, was it not? But the child in him still wished for a more exciting youth, instead of books and ink.....  
  
Chiriko was locked in his room, studying for the government exams he was to take in the following year. It was always good to start beforehand, to learn the more challenging factors of the test. Then, he would have a longer time to figure them out so he could easily master what most men could not. A draft wafted in through the open window, fluttering the tips of the papers. Downstairs he could hear his mother washing the dishes used in dinner, and his brother playing a flute. Chiriko sighed.  
"All this studying can get tiresome sometimes," he muttered to himself, closing a book and stretching back, "I'm only 12 and still I study more than my brother's friends. Maybe I should ease up a little...." He immediately dismissed that idea. His genius was his talent. Why should he put it aside when he could use it? It was silly, the games that boys his age played. They should be inside working hard to prepare for their future, thought Chiriko to himself. But somewhere in his depths, he wished that he could join them. Just once. Sitting back up, he pulled another heavy textbook off of a bookshelf, and flipped it open. There had been a question last night that challenged him. He was on a mission. To solve it. To solve it before breakfast!! This is what he enjoyed about the books and papers. He loved to challenge himself against the odds. This question would probably be on the exam, anyway. Why not solve it now, and remember how to later?  
"Let's see," muttered Chiriko, finding the number and pulling a sheet of paper from underneath the book, "If the townspeople of an unknown city build fifty walls of grain against another then what----" His brain set out to conquer the words. Chiriko was filled with a sudden determination. His brush flew to the ink, and swiped madly across the paper.  
"---a ravaging storm from the east by twenty kilometers---" he mumbled.  
"Doukun!!" his mother cried from downstairs, "Doukun, I'm going out to buy some rice! Are you studying?"  
"Yes mother!!" he called back.  
"Your brother is here, I'll be back later!" she said. The door shut from downstairs, and rattled the floor on which Chiriko was studying.  
"---eighty houses destroyed, ten survivors---" Suddenly, his brush stopped moving. A red light circled around his foot.  
"What is this?" he asked himself, examining it. Suddenly, he gasped.  
"I've got it!! I've got the answer!!" he cried, racing to write it on paper. Once it was explained out, he sat up, and grinned.  
"One problem down," he muttered, "A whole city full to go. Someday, maybe I'll even be able to consult the Priestess herself about the matters of Konan!!" Happily he shut his book, and went to the windows to gaze out at the stars....... 


	5. Nuriko's Memory

Chiriko giggled as Tasuki proceeded to try and swipe Nuriko's rice ball when Nuriko broke his chopsticks and threw them at him.  
"Cut it out!!" he said, "Stop trying to steal my food!! You've got your own!!"  
"Yeah, but my food doesn' taste as good as yours!!" said Tasuki. Nuriko glared.  
"What's THAT supposed to mean??" he asked. Tasuki grinned.  
"I dunno," he said truthfully, "I jus' said it. But you hate tuna!! Jus' gimme the piece and we can end it!!"  
"No, not after you tried to STEAL it," argued Nuriko, "You can't steal and then ask someone! That's not proper!"  
"Who said anythin' about bein' PROPER?" asked Tasuki, "No one is bein' proper. I jus' wanna fill my stomach with a piece of TUNA!" Nuriko shoved him away from his plate, and stuffed the tuna in his own mouth. Tasuki gaped at him.  
"You....you ate my tuna!!" he said.  
"You mean, I ate MY tuna," said Nuriko.  
"You HATE TUNA!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" said Tasuki. The whole table was now intent on watching this scene. Tasuki looked around, and was going to take Chichiri's when the monk picked up his plate and moved his chair.  
"You ate your tuna no da," said Chichiri, "Now live with it. You can come with me and fish for some later no da." Tasuki's eyes widened. FISHING? How boring!!  
"Nah maybe I'll jus' be ok from now on," he muttered.  
"No," said Nuriko, "No no no. You said you WANTED tuna, so now you're getting tuna!!"  
"I don't want to go fishing!! It's so boring!!" whined Tasuki. Chichiri sighed, and threw his own piece of tuna onto Tasuki's plate.  
"Just cut it out no da," he muttered, "Have it, as long as you'll be quiet no da." Nuriko sighed, and swallowed the tuna forcefully. He did hate tuna, but he didn't want Tasuki to get any of it. Especially after he put up that huge fight about it. Nuriko sighed, and went about eating what was left on his plate after the massacre. He didn't have to be so careful now that all the seishi were found. Before, it had been tedious. That was when he still dressed in the memory of his sister and fooled everyone into thinking that he was a girl. Well, most everyone. Miaka found out sooner or later, and then the cat was out of the bag. But, it didn't worry Nuriko anymore. He had gotten over his sister's death, even though they were close. However, the pain from the day she fell were as clear as ever in his mind......  
  
The sun was shining upon Eiyo, the capital of Konan. Like usual, the streets were bustling with people buying their daily groceries and whatnot. But other roads held booths with beautiful items on them, items that were too expensive for any normal resident to buy. But, expensive, they were wonderful to look at nonetheless. In a more secluded part of Eiyo was one of the small housing districts. Plain homes were lined along the dirt roads. Although simple and not the strongest, they were usually better than the average hut that poorer families kept house in. On the end of the line was the Chou household, and it was always busy. The married couple made clothes for the city and owned a store not far from their front door. They had three children, Rokou, Ryuuen (Nuriko), and Kourin. Each was expected to help run the family business once the parents were too old to sew and decorate. It was a calm morning. The mother finished preparing the morning meal for everyone, and was setting it on the table. Her husband was already at the store opening up. As usual, it was expected to be a big day in Eiyo, and more work was needed to keep the shop looking clean and spectacular for the average buyer.  
"Rokou!! Ryuuen!!" she called, "Breakfast is on the table!" Kourin, the youngest, was already seated and playing with her chopsticks. The two older boys ran in from their bedrooms, cleaned and ready to go.  
"Eat up," the mother said, "Your father is expecting you pretty early today. He says there are some government officials expecting the town, and the store needs to be in 'tip-top' shape."  
"Government officials?" asked Roukou worriedly, "What if they don't like our store? What if they close it down? What will we do??" His mother rolled her eyes.  
"Oh be quiet," muttered Nuriko, "That's not going to happen. Father keeps the store looking really good. The government isn't going to close anything of ours!"  
"Yeah that's right," said Kourin, "Father wouldn't let them!" Roukou sighed.  
"Hush now," said the mother, "Just eat."  
  
The sun was getting high in the sky as Nuriko and Kourin made their way to the store. His mother had kept Rokou behind, so she could lecture him about worrying out loud.  
"Serves him right," snickered Nuriko.  
"Hey, big brother, what are we going to do today?" asked Kourin happily, skipping alongside him.  
"Probably the usual," said Nuriko, "Just help Father make the clothes. Clean up the shop when we're done. But we have to be on our best behavior today, ok?" Kourin nodded.  
"I hate cleaning," she sighed, "It's so boring." Nuriko grinned.  
"Well, when we're done, you and me can go look around the new vendors! I'm sure they have better items out today now that the Emperor is sending his officials in to inspect everything," he said happily.  
"Oh really, big brother?? I'd like that very much!! I like spending time with you!! Rokou is too worrisome. But you aren't!" giggled Kourin. Nuriko felt warmer inside. He loved his little sister just as much as she loved him. It had been his job, besides for Mother, to help care for her when she was younger. From that time he had stayed by her side. They did everything together, and since they looked alike, it was funny to go around and pretend that they were twins. They came up to the street crossing, and Nuriko checked both ways. A carriage was coming from not far down the road, but they could cross safely before anything happened.  
"Come on," Nuriko said, "Hold my hand. We're almost to the store." Kourin grabbed hold. The carriage was coming closer. They'd have to hurry up. They were almost to the middle of the crossing when Kourin abruptly stopped and bent down.  
"Look big brother!! A butterfly!" she said happily, reaching down to touch it. Nuriko looked at the oncoming carriage.  
"Kourin!! Come on! There's a carriage coming, and we need to get out of the way!" he said, trying to pull her up.  
"Wait! I want it to come with us! It's so pretty, big brother!" said Kourin, taking no notice of the carriage.  
"KOURIN, GET UP!" shouted Nuriko. It was almost here!! If she didn't get out of the way....... Nuriko looked at the horse. Something was wrong with it. It was running faster than the normal pace, and its eyes were bugging out. It kept changing its course.  
"KOURIN!!" yelled Nuriko.  
"I almost got it....." said Kourin.  
"KOURIN, MOVE!" The carriage was yards away.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled the driver, unable to control his horse.  
  
"KOURIN!" yelled Nuriko again, pulling her arm. Kourin stood up.  
"Stop pulling on me Ryuuen!!" she said. She turned and glanced at the carriage.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed. The carriage hit, and tore off.  
"KOOOOOOOUUUURIIIIN!!!" shouted Nuriko, sobbing, and running to her.  
  
She died instantly; Nuriko brought her to the store, where Father immediately called a doctor. It was so hard for Nuriko to let go. His sister had been his best friend. Now, she was gone and there was no one. His parents told him to forget about her. That forgetting her memory would be best for him and the family. Rokou cried all day, always staying near Nuriko to make sure his younger brother wouldn't get killed too. Nuriko had tried to stay strong, but it was at night when he remembered Kourin, and cried himself to sleep. If only I could have gotten her out of the way faster, he thought to himself, then she'd still be here, smiling as usual. It was a blustery Sunday afternoon when Nuriko snuck into the attic, and opened the trunk where Kourin's old clothes were kept. Slowly he dressed himself as a woman, did his hair, and sat in front of a small mirror.  
"Kourin," he sobbed, "Kourin you'll never leave me. Because....because I'll become you...." 


	6. Hotohori's Memory

"Wow, thanks Chiri," said Tasuki, gobbling down the tuna.  
"You're such a PIG no da," murmured Chichiri. Nuriko sighed, and poured himself more tea. The table had calmed down a bit since Tasuki's uproar about tuna and egg. It was starting to settle into a regular palace morning. Hotohori gripped his warm teacup, and sighed. Silence was the one thing he hated. It met his ears every day and did not dispel from them. He had grown up in a lonely silence.  
"So, does anyone have any Sake?" asked Tasuki, leaning back in his chair.  
"Sake this early?" asked Chiriko.  
"What? 'S what I do! I drink in th' mornings! It calms m' spirit and makes m' ready fer the day," explained Tasuki.  
"Your spirit can never be calmed," said Hotohori, "So maybe you just drink to get drunk." Tasuki leaned across the table.  
"SHHHH," he hissed, "That's the part that they don' know about!!" Nuriko rolled his eyes.  
"You're so educated in the art of whispering," he said, pulling Tasuki back into his seat, "Get your clothes out of the rest of the good food." Hotohori laughed. It was times like these when the palace felt, instead of a confinement, merely a home. Before the times when he had become Emperor.......  
  
When Hotohori was 9 his father died. The four women he had been previously married to had all borne him children. Tensions arose around the palace, and the oldest wife took the throne until one of the sons was eligible to do so. There were fights between the women, and the children as well. Hotohori's older stepbrother was admitted to succeed the throne, but days after his initiation; he was assassinated out in the royal gardens. There was uproar about Konan. A family feud had broken the royal family, and now it was a race to see whose son could succeed the throne to take his father's place. Hotohori's own mother was intent on seeing her son take the throne and rule. It was most likely that she had hired the assassins that killed the other wives offspring. Suddenly, another son was killed. Hotohori lived in fear of his younger stepbrother's mother. What would she do to get her own child into succession? It was a dark, and cold night. Hotohori slept soundly in his chamber. His mother was elsewhere. Silence rang out around the palace. Many of the advisors were still in shock that the two previous men had been slaughtered. These were terrible times for someone to become Emperor. Konan was slowly feeling this to itself, and riots occasionally broke out in the city. There was a creak on the floorboards somewhere near the door to Hotohori's room. His eyes flew open, and a hand grasped the small sword near his bedside. It had been a gift from his mother, to defend himself when trouble was aroused. Now he needed it more than ever. There were muffled whispers from somewhere outside the room.  
"----one more death," a woman said, "One more and then my son can take the throne. My family has needed this for so long. Saihitei is the only one who stands in our way---" Hotohori sat up in bed. Saihitei was HIM. Was there an assassin out there at this very moment?? He unsheathed his sword, and crawled out of bed. He would have to fight for his life. Hiding in the shadows, he waited. The door slid open, and a figure clad in black entered. He tiptoed over to the bed, and raised his katana. With a swift move, it was almost to the pillow, when the man realized that there was no one there.  
"Huh?" he whispered to himself.  
"AAAAIEEE!" yelled Hotohori, tearing from his corner. The figure wasn't ready, and quickly held up his katana in defense.  
"So there you are," he said meanacingly, throwing Hotohori off of his sword.  
"You're not going to kill me," said Hotohori. He jumped at the assassin, metal striking metal. The assassin winced, and there was the faint smell of blood in the air. How could this boy be so good? A red light glowed around Hotohori, and "hoshi" appeared on his neck.  
  
"Suzaku??" asked the assassin.  
"I will not be slain to make room for another success to the throne!!" cried Hotohori, swinging at the assassin. The assassin threw him off, raised his own sword, but was too late as Hotohori's swung across his abdomen, making a heavy gash. The assassin fell to the ground in his own blood, Hotohori breathing heavily. He wiped his blade on a nearby towel. The door flew open, and the younger boy's mother ran in.  
"What is this-Saihitei?!" she asked, appalled.  
"This is unnecessary," said Hotohori angrily, "I will not be killed to make room for your own son. Flee this place before I tell someone of your mishap here in trying to kill me. GO!" The woman, fearing for her own life, ran from the room. Hotohori threw down his sword, and fell against the wall.  
"This......no one should have to fight like this to succeed his father's legacy," he sighed to himself, "I won't be slain for this cause. I will be Emperor, and I will make sure there is someone to succeed my throne before I die. Therefore, helpless lives will not be ended for the cause of ruling a single empire......" 


	7. Mitsukake's Memory

A maid brought in a jug of sake from the kitchen. Tasuki grabbed it and hungrily drank it down. Nuriko made a disgusted look.  
"How can you stand to do that??" he asked, sickened.  
"It's in m' blood," shrugged Tasuki.  
"Genetics can change over time. You know that the strand of someone's DNA is drastically-" Tasuki glanced over at Chiriko, and held up his hand.  
"No," he said plainly. Chiriko sighed. If no one wanted to hear about the wonders of dioxyribo nucleic acids, then FINE.  
"Your liver probably isn't agreeing with all this alcohol," muttered Mitsukake, "You'll be sick before you know it."  
"Yeah well," said Tasuki, "I'll enjoy it while I can." Mitsukake forced a small smile. How can someone so young be so naive, he thought. He was once the same way.....when he had met Shoka as a young man, he was the one who was always so innocent and kind. But times had changed. Shoka had been deceased for a while now, and he was left with only his own feelings to contend with. He sighed. When they had first met....he had known......he had known that she was the one..... The sun seemed to rise so early that day. Mitsukake's head had hit the pillow just minutes, it seemed, before he was asked to wake again. His mother had been deathly sick for a while now, and his father was long dead. It was his own job to bring in the money that could help his poor family. The village of Choko was small, mostly filled with elderly couples. Mitsukake was the only young man, 17 years of age. He was also the only one young enough to do most of the manual labor. An older man who lived on the outskirts of town kept his huge farm running, even after he was bedridden. He had trusted Mitsukake to clear out the fields and tend to the animals for some time now, and paid him with what he could. It was never much, just what the old man could spare from his life savings. But Mitsukake took the money with care, and used it to buy for his mother.  
The trek to the farm was at least a mile. Mitsukake carried with him a rake for the dirty work. The old man wanted another field cleared today, and new seeds planted. He trudged along, whistling to himself.  
"Good day, Myojuan!!" a woman called, carting some vegetables from her garden back home. Mitsukake bowed his head, and continued on. Soon he arrived at the farm.  
"I'm here," he said kindly to the old man, "I'll be out in the field that you want cleared." The man waved his hand, and Mitsukake walked off.  
  
It was noon, and the field was only half done. Mitsukake wiped his forehead with an arm, and continued working. There was the sound of horse's hooves from down the hill a little. Mitsukake looked up to see an arriving carriage slowly making its way to town. He wondered who could possibly be inside, since no one in Choko ever traveled, and it wasn't the best place to be traveling to because of its small population. Surprisingly, the carriage turned into the vacant house next to the old man's. Mitsukake briefly stopped work to see who was getting out. The door open, and a young woman stepped onto the pathway, along with her parents. From what he could see, she was beautiful. But why was she here? There was nothing for a young girl in Choko. She said something to her parents, and hurried onto the main road. She was heading his way. Mitsukake quickly resumed working. Why was she coming to the farm??  
"Excuse me!!" she called, "Excuse me, sir!!" Mitsukake turned around to see her down the hill a bit, trying to get his attention. He walked over to her, putting the rake over one arm. Face to face, she was absolutely gorgeous.  
"Yes?" he asked quietly.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest well is. Me and my family have just arrived from Eiyo, and water is a necessity because we are all tired," she explained. Mitsukake pointed toward the doctor's house.  
"Behind, in the back," he said, "The town well is there."  
"Thank you very much!!" she said happily, "I'm Shoka, by the way."  
"Myojuan," said Mitsukake, "My name is Myojuan." She hurried back to her parents to tell them where the well was located. Mitsukake's eyes followed her. She was beautiful, and seemed kind. Somehow, he knew to himself, that he would speak to her again...... 


	8. Closing

Breakfast was over. The maids were clearing the table, and the warriors were relaxing. Chichiri stood up.  
"Come on no da," he said, grabbing Tasuki's coat and dragging him away from the table, "We're going fishing for tuna no da."  
"No!! I don' wanna go fishing!! Nuriko, save me!!" he cried, trying to get away. Nuriko shook his head.  
"Sorry. If you like tuna, you're going to catch yourself some tuna," he said. They could hear his cries as Chichiri dragged him off to the palace lake. Hotohori sighed.  
"Hopless," he muttered, "To Tasuki, hopeless is an understatement." Chiriko giggled. Nuriko sighed. From somewhere outside he could hear Miaka and Tamahome returning from their journey.  
"Welcome back no da!!" said Chichiri.  
"MIAKA!! Thank th' gods!! You gotta get me away from this fishing freak. He's tryin t' get me t' fish with him!!" whimpered Tasuki.  
"Oh really?" Nuriko could hear Miaka say, "I think it'll be good for you!"  
"NOOOOO!" yelled Tasuki. The palace did feel like home now. It was their life. No one cared if the other had a bad past, or a boring one. They were all like brothers now. And somehow, Nuriko thought, they would make happier memories here than they ever could have on their own.... 


End file.
